Saintly Territory
|font color = white |track color = #C1EAF4 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Camus |previous = - |next = Double face |current track = Saintly Territory }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ アイドルソング カミュ Saintly Territory |image = |kanji name = Saintly Territory |romaji name = Saintly Territory |translation = Saintly Territory |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Camus (Maeno Tomoaki) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Evan Call}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Camus|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Camus']], sung by [[Camus|'Camus']] voiced by ''Maeno Tomoaki''. Lyrics English = Listen well to this sacred concerto In the moonlit night worthy of this party of dreams Contacting the galaxy’s light This harmony infused with my love In order for people to understand each other, Words alone are worthless The signal of these eyes ruthless enough to freeze And the destiny I believed it would convey Looking to even greater heights There is no lie in this ambition A territory far superior to this I’ll show it to you… Take wing! In the space between the starry night created by gods And the nightscape built by man I’ll take you to the beauty of this pure radiance And a world you have never known Tonight, the mood isn’t bad On this night of miracles, I hold you Unable to cope all on their own Is just an excuse for the weak Glowing with pride in what’s genuine, It suits this noble power well Your eyes pleading for answers Have you missed something? There is only one truth in this world Burst forth! In the notes dancing on the musical staff, And the melody dedicated to my song These prayers will change your hands into wings The dreams you see twinkle, tearing through the darkness Listen well to this sacred concerto In the moonlit night worthy of this party of dreams Contacting the galaxy’s light This harmony infused with my love Tonight, even waiting isn’t bad In this saintly territoryRomaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = seinaru CONCHERUTO o kiku ga ii tsukiyo ni fusawashiki yume no PĀTI ginga no hikari o KONTAKUTO shite ai to mazariatta HĀMONĪ o hito to hito ga wakariau tame ni kotoba dake ja tsumaranai kooru hodo ni reikoku na Eyes tsutawaru to shinjita DESUTINĪ sara naru takami e nozomu itsuwari no nai ANBISHON kokou no ryouiki omae ni miseyou… habatake kami ga tsukuru hoshizora to hito ga umidashite yuku yakei no hazama shin naru kagayaki no utsukushisa to michi naru sekai e to tsuredasou koyoi wa kibun ga warukunai kiseki no Night ni Hold You hitorikiri ja tadoritsukenai no wa yowakimono no koujitsu honmono ni wa hokori kirameku kedakai tsuyosa ga yoku niau kotae o motomeru hitomi nani o mayou koto ga aru? shinri wa tsune ni kono yo ni hitotsu da tobikome oto no mau gosenfu e to ore no uta ni sasagu senritsu ni shite negai wa sono te o tsubasa ni kaeru yami o sakimatatataku yume o miyo seinaru KONCHERUTO o kiku ga ii tsukiyo ni fusawashiki yume no PĀTI ginga no hikari o KONTAKUTO shite ai to mazariatta HĀMONĪ o koyoi wa matsu no mo warukunai Saintly Territory |-| Kanji = 聖なるコンチェルトを聴くがいい 月夜に相応しき夢のパーティ 銀河の光を して 愛と交ざり合ったハーモニーを 人と人がわかりあう為に 言葉だけじゃつまらない 凍る程に冷酷な 伝わると信じたデスティニー 更なる高みへ臨む 偽りのないアンビション 孤高の領域 お前に見せよう… 羽撃け神が創る星空と 人が生み出してゆく夜景の狭間 真なる輝きの美しさと 未知なる世界へと連れ出そう 今宵は気分が悪くない 奇跡のNightにHold you 一人きりじゃ辿り着けないのは 弱き者の口実 本物には誇り煌めく 気高い強さがよく似合う 答えを求める瞳 何を迷う事がある? 真理は常にこの世に一つだ 飛び込め音の舞う五線譜へと 俺の歌に捧ぐ旋律にして 願いはその手をツバサに変える 闇を裂き瞬く夢を見よ 聖なるコンチェルトを聴くがいい 月夜に相応しき夢のパーティ 銀河の光を して 愛と交ざり合ったハーモニーを 今宵は待つのも悪くない Saintly Territory歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Saintly Territory |file link = }} |track name = Saintly Territory (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #A3DEEE }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Camus (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Camus (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs)